A New Mikado of Ikebukuro
by otomen13
Summary: What if mikado lost his memeories and began anew with a new group of friends,allies and enenimes.Will he go back to normal or will this Dollars leader assert himself to the world.
1. Chapter 1:Begining

This a fan story of my thoughts on DRRR! I do not own the series in anyway at all this is just a fan story.

A New Mikado of Ikebukuro

What if Mikado woke up without his memories? What would he do? Where would he go? Who would he become? This story is what might happen to the quiet Mikado Ryuugamine.

Chapter1: A New Man

Inside his small apartment in Ikebukuro Mikado woke up to a terrible headache, confused by his surroundings. "Where am I and why does my head hurt?" he wondered. Mikado checks around for clues about where he is, and finds an ID card lying on the floor. "My name is Mikado Ryuugamine. So this must be my apartment." All he sees are a futon, school uniform, and a computer "What's this? Raira Academy, guess this my school then".

Mikado looked at his computer and another headache occurred, in an instant he remembered part of his past, his gang the DOLLARS. That's right the Dollars, a gang of mysterious people in Ikebukuro who had a fight with the Yellow Scarves and he was their infamous leader.

"The Dollars, maybe being their leader might have some use me for after all" he thought to himself. Mikado puts on some clothes, grabs his phone (albeit he doesn't recognize the numbers on it) and heads out the door.

12:23, Ikebukuro: Sunshine Street

As usual the streets of the city are packed with people and excitement, Mikado felt at home for some reason. "First I should find some info but where to go? Maybe I find some members on the street to help me". He notices some guys hanging in an alley and approaches them, one calls to him "Hey Mikado what are you doing out here?" "Sorry but do I know you?"

The guy looks puzzled and says "It's me Ryo Takiguchi". Mikado takes this as an opportunity to ask some questions, "Sorry but I lost my memory. Anyway any of you guys wouldn't be in the Dollars would you?" The second looks at him and says "So what if we are in the Dollars. Don't go asking things like you want in or who's the leader"

"I am the leader and I want to know where I can get some top quality information"

Takiguchi and the two guys with him start laughing "Mikado you shouldn't be saying things like that man. People might take seriously". Mikado gives him a small smirk and pulls out his phone "Tell me your screen name and I can prove I'm the leader". "My names Kalito", in just a few seconds Mikado begins typing on his phone and responds with "Check your name now".

Kalito looks at his phone in shock; he was deleted from the Dollars, this made him believe that the teen in front was the leader of the Dollars. "Believe me now, so anyway where can I get some decent info this city? It's really important to me"

"Go to Izaya Orihara, he's a professional info broker and might be able to help you." "Thanks for your help" said a smirking Mikado.

Before he goes Takiguchi stopped him, "Hey Mikado since you're our leader and I see as my friend, we'll follow you." "Sure Takiguchi but don't call me boss ok."

Next stop the road; Izaya Orihara's office.

*im just a rookie read and review my story and give me feedback,thankyou*

Chapter2 will be added soon.


	2. Chapter 2:Izaya Orihara

A New Mikado of Ikebukuro

Chapter 2: Izaya Orihara

Mikado, Takiguchi and Kalito continue on their way to the apartment of info broker Izaya Orihara.

"Hey Mikado are you sure about coming here?" said Takiguchi. "I am", the three arrive at a tall building thinking only someone of high stature must live here.

'So this he where he lives huh?' thought Mikado as he knocked on the door.

After 5 minutes of waiting for a response the door was opened by a woman with long hair who looked like she was in her twenties. "Oh it's you again. What do you want boy?" she said with a scowl, "Um have we met before?" She gives him a confused look as he was insane to forget everything she had done to threaten him in the past.

Mikado continues "Anyway I need to speak with Orihara-san", she let them into Izaya's where was sitting at his usual desk typing on his computer.

"Well if isn't Ryuugamine-kun, what a surprise visit this is" said Izaya with his evil smile.

"So you know about me", Izaya was confused by his words. "Of course I know you Ryuugamine-kun we've talked a lot online remember?" "No, I don't remember. I don't remember anything but my name and status. And I was told if I wanted information, come to you" his face was serious.

"I see, that explains your new friends there" he said pointing at Takiguchi and Kalito.

Izaya began to think hard about the situation before him 'A Mikado Ryuugamine who has no memory. To think something so great could happen to me, I can manipulate him anyway I want with the right words. I could probably control the Dollars if I do this right'.

"So what can you tell?" said Mikado growing impatient.

Izaya spilled everything but no the whole truth "Your name is Mikado Ryuugamine, a student at Raira Academy and leader of the colorless gang the Dollars. Your best friend is Masaomi Kida who went off the grid with his girlfriend and your worst enemy is Shizuo Heiwajima (best to have him out the way). And that's everything I know"

"And exactly what are you to me?"

"Well I'm just humble info broker and benefactor. Nothing more nothing less" Mikado was still cautious about Izaya but also relieved that someone knew anything about him. "What can you tell me about this Shizuo Heiwajima guy?"

"You see Shizu-chan's a bit how should put it, an idiot with a bad temper. But don't get me wrong he possesses strength beyond your wildest dreams"

Takiguchi and Kalito joined in the conversion "I heard a few months back he punched a guy through a brick wall" "Someone told me he was close friends with the Black Rider and her boyfriend the Demon Surgeon"

"Well there you have it Ryuugamine-kun" said Izaya.

The sun began to set over the horizon, it was starting to get late, too think they spent over two hours talking about each other the city.

Izaya's clock rang signaling it was six pm, he got up and went into his closet "Before you leave Ryuugamine-kun..." and handed him a fur lined jacket "…you can have this as a gift from me. Don't take as a way to say I like you it's just doesn't fit me anymore, so you can have it"

"Thanks I guess" as he put on the jacket, it fit really well him.

"It's starting to get late, we should be going" said Takiguchi who was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, let's go"

Mikado, Takiguchi and Kalito made their way out the door back to streets of the city which became less crowded compared to before. Mikado began to think about the day transpired, in the morning he was a stranger and in the evening he was known.

'Maybe I can trust Izaya for a while till I get back full memories. Man, this is gonna be quite the adventure huh'


	3. Chapter 3:The strongest man

Chapter 3:The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro

Mikado and his gang walked through Sunshine coming from Izaya's place. Mikado noticed people along the street staring at him as if he was dangerous.

There were whispers coming from them, words like "Isn't that Orihara" or "Those guys look kinda suspicious".

"Hey Mikado you notice these people staring at us", said Taniguchi

"Just pay them no mind. Its not like we're up to anything illegal"

Along the way there was a distant shouting, and out of nowhere flew a vending machine that landed near Mikado's feet. "IZAYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Holy shit what the hell was that!", said a frantic Kalito

Charging from the direction of the vending machine came what appeared to be a tall blone guy in a bartender's outfit. In his hands was stop signed that looked as if is were ripped out the ground.

"Oh shit its Shizuo Heiwajima"

"I thought I told ya never to step foot in Bukuro again or I'll kill ya" said Shizuo

Not knowing what to do Mikado looks through his pockets hoping to find something that could help him. He put his hand the jackets right pocket and found a knife, pulling it out he responded "Stand back or I'll use this"

Thats when Shizuo noticed the person in front him wasn't Izaya.

"Oh its you kid, almost knocked your head off. What are you doing with that jacket on?"

"It was given to me by Orihara-san, anyway who are you?", Shizuo was confused and somewhat pissed by that question. "What do you mean who am I, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima that man thats gonna kill that bastard Izaya!"

Mikado thought back to what Izaya said 'Shizuo Heiwajima is an enemie'. "Hey mind putting the knife down"

Taniguchi whispered to Mikado "What should we do, if we piss him off the could get really dangerous"

"Lets just run for it as fast as we can", in a moment the three turned and ran from Shizuo with all their might.

'What the hell was that all about' Shizuo thought to himself.

Mikado POV:

Man that was scary, Izaya was right about him being enemie. Guess I can trust him for now but who else can I go to right now, my supposed best friend is off the grid.

"Hey Mikado what'd ya do to ever maked Heiwajima pissed?" asked Taniguchi.

"Don't know and don't wanna know"

After a few minutes they stopped along otome road, exhausted they decided to call it a day. taniguchi was the first say something, "Its getting late so I'll seeya at school tomorrow. Call us if you need anything"

"Seeya boss" said Kalito

Mikado had a frown on his face from being refered to as 'Boss', "Please don't call me that, just call me by my name"

"Sure thing Bosskado" Kalito replied smirking.

Time passed and Mikado was back at his small apartment. He lied down on his futon recalling the day's events, waking up with no memory, finding some friends, an ally, and an enemie.

But something seemed off, he couldn't put his finger on it but he could feel it.

Mikado layed his down and fell asleep, during his sleep his cell phone rang. He looked at the number and name, it sayed Anri Sonohara. The named rings a bell but he feels nothing from it.

"Who could Anri Sonohara be?"

The chapter may be short but I think its alright. Chapter 4 will be out soon and I'll try to make it longer than the others.


	4. Chapter 4:Her name was Anri

Chapter 4:Her name was Anri

Anri Sonohara, a seemly harmless looking teenage girl who couldn't hurt anyone. Unknown to most she was the holder of Saika, the cursed sword behind the slasher attacks in Ikebukuro. Anri came to terms with Saika long ago but wouldn't cut the person she developed feelings for, Mikado

" Todays the day i finally tell him how I feel" as she dailed his number, but their ther no reply.

' Strange Mikado always answers his phone on the second ring'

She called again and again but to no avail he did not answer, now she was worried.

next day 7am

Mikado awoke to his phone ringing and answered "Hello?" "Mikado its Taniguchi,class startes in hour,meet me at the front gate"

"School huh? Guess I forgot about it, better get ready"

Mikado puts on his Raira uniform with Izaya's jacket instead of his Raira jacket and heads out the door. It took him longer than usual to get to school since he forgot the way there.

The grounds of Raira were filled with students on their way to class; Taniguchi was standing at the front gate and called out "Hey Mikado over here! Man you were almost late, the gates were about to class"

"Sorry, I forgot how to get here. So what can you tell me about classes?"

"Lucky for you we're in the same class this time" said Taniguchi

They walked through the halls of Raira to class, like yesterday there were stares and whispers about Ryuugamine and Taniguchi being together. One person was even talking about the incident with Shizuo.

"So your still wearing that jacket" Said Taniguchi pointing at the handmidown given by Izaya.

"Yeah, its kinda cold out so I thought this would be better to wear" said with a smile.

They entered the classroom, nothing out of the ordinary except for a girl with glasses looking at him.

"Your seats over there by the window. Tell me if you need anything"

Mikado made his way to his desk till he was stopped by the same glasses girl, " Can I help you?"

" Why didn't you answer your phone yesterday?" she said shyly.

" Oh,your the one who kept calling last night. Sorry but I don't who you are, sorry". In her eyes she appeard devasted by his words. Class began like everyday but the feeling was very different for both of them.

Anri POV

' How? Just how? He doesn't know who I am. Is he mad about something or is he just ignoring me. He seemed fine a few days ago. I'll ask Celty about it'

During the lunch break I hid in the old stairwell and sent a text to Celty-san.

So he says he doesn't know you and ignored your calls. That doesn't sound like him at all.

I'll see whats up, just leave this to me, okay

The final bell rang for the day, flocks of students left on their way home.

"What do you wanna do today" "Me and kalito were gonna hang by the cd store. Wanna come with?"

"No thanks, I'm just gonna buy some manga today"

"If your buying manga try reading Beck. Its pretty good" Taniguchi replied

"Sure see you later"

Mikado went through town to Ikebukuro's top manga store 'Animate'.

Astonished by the vast assortment of manga and anime, it looked like an otaku's dream world. among the many patrons were none other than Kadota's group; Kyohei Kadota, Saburo Tosuga, Erika Karisawa, and Walker Yumasaki.

"Hey its the dragon guy!" shouted Walker from across the room. Walker and Erika approached him with their usual bags of manga and anime posters, these two were the best avoid when shopping. Walker was the first to speak " Haven't seen you in a while, hows it goin. Whatcha buying and where'd you get the jacket from?"

" Hey Yuma-chi it looks just like Iza-chans. Maybe he had hidden feeling for him and couldn't hold it in any longer so as a sign of friendship he was given Iza-chans jacket"

Erika couldn't stop imagining something like that till Kadota stopped her." Ok thats enough. Leave the guy out of your fantasies"

"Aw, This the best material for a fanfic doujin" said Walker

Kadota sighed, "So anyway, whats with the jacket?"

"Izaya-san gave it to me since he couldn't fit it anymore"

Kadota's relaxed demeanor changed to a serious one and said " Careful being that guy, you don't want to end up being used by him. Well, we'll leave alone now but remember want I said and if you want to talk just call me." Kadota and his group left Mikado to himself.

West Bukuro Park 6:53pm

In west park Celty was waiting patiently beside her black bike. She was waiting for someone to appear and then she came, the girl named Anri Sonohara, she walked up to Celty relieved to see her.

" Have you heard anything from him yet?"

Celty started typing on her phone, Not yet, but I've Shizuo heard where he might be

" Thats good to hear, I'm really worried about him"

I'm sure he has his reasons for whats going on.

Anri kept comtemplating about Mikado's actions, she couldn't come up with an answer.

Are you alright? typed Celty

" I'm fine, thanks for asking. I think I'll handle the rest myself". Are you sure about that

Anri smiled at her " Don't worry i won't do anything dangerous"

Anri walked away still smiling, after some distance between them her smile faed away. Her eyes began to glow bright red. ' Can anyone hear me now?'

Across the city the eyes of random people began to glow too, in unison they spoke ' Yes mother, what is your will'

' I want you to find some one for me'

'Yes Mother'

*thank you and continue reading A New Mikado, chapter 5 will be up in a week or so. Don't forget to send a review for feedback and tell your friends if their interested*


	5. Chapter 5:Mikado against Saika

Chapter 5: Mikado against Saika

He was walking by himself or so he thought, he was being followed. It started with him being followed by two people, then there was five, then seven and so on till fifteen were behind him.

Mikado noticed they all had glowing red eyes but chose to ignore them and quicken his pace.

They started moving faster; getting closer and closer.

"Who are these guys and more importantly, why are they following me?"

"Why are you following me"

They halted their movement, looking at him with their blank faces and said in unison "Our mother told us to find you. And we must behave our mother"

' I gotta get away from these freaks'. He turned around to run but five more were in front of him; he was blocked off, close to being captured.

The only means of escape was one small alley but he doubted that he could get through. Then Mikado heard a voice coming from the alley "Hey kid, come with if you want to escape" the voice came from an elderly man. Left with no other choice Mikado ran for the alley, it really was a tight squeeze to get through.

"Just follow me back to my shop and we'll be clear of them".

"Who are you?" "The names Ohji, whats yours kid"

"I'm Mikado Ryugamine"

After minutes of running from the freaks they reached an old antique store. "Come inside, my shop is protected from them". They entered and sat in the back room of the shop, "Um, mind me asking but what were those things?". "Those were the possed knowned as Saika's children"

"Whats Saika?"

Ohji put a kettle on a mini stove, one could tell he was gonna tell a long story.

"Where should I start. You see Saika is a cursed sword that has been around for many generations. It's unknown who it's creator is now why would such a thing be made. For some reason the spirit within it has a deep obsession with humanity with it's goal being to take control of the world with it's twisted version of love."

"Hows does it control people?" ask Mikado

"By cutting people it can take over their minds turning them into it's 'children'; the ones you encountered. The weilder of Saika becomes known as the 'mother', they control all the children and create more through other blades called 'sisters'.

Mikado was stunned by his words but on the inside he was trying to hold back his excitement. For what reason could Saika be after him. "One of them told me that their mother was looking for me"

"You must be very important if that swords looking for you kid", Ohji got up and pulled a box from off from a shelf in the room and said "Inside this box is a scabbard called Yasu. Yasu was created to be the counter of Saika acting as both a weapon and a seal"

"A seal?"

"Not only that but it can take control of Saika's possessed minions; the weilder of the scabbard becomes 'the father' " "Where'd get that thing?" Mikado asked in curiosity.

"Its been passed from one shop owner to the next and when I heard of the slasher attacks awhile back I thought it had to be that sword. The important question to be asked is can I trust you with this power?"

Mikado gave a grim smile and only said "Of coarse I can"

"Then I leave it to you, good luck kid' and just like that Ohji handed Yasu over to Mikado.

Mikado wa standing alone in the middle of street with Yasu in hand waiting for the children. Like before in a short amount of time they swarmed around him, "We've been looking for you, mother has grown frantic. You must listen to mother"

Mikado pointed Yasu at the possessed people, his eyes began to glow bright blue and he said "Sorry but this time you'll be listening to you father".

One of them charged at Mikado, but countered by hitting him in the chest with Yasu. Then the red eyes changed to blue and he turned around "What are your orders father"

"Your orders are to protect me"

The 'child' under Mikado control did as he was told and stayed close to him holding his knife.

Mikado started attacking Saika's children one by one turning them into his 'puppets'. Within minutes of exhausting swings the twenty three possessed were under his control, all in line with their glowing blue eyes. "Children!"

"Yes father"

"I want you to take to me to your mother, tell me her name, appearance, and how many she has under her control"

"Yes father"

Across town inside Anri's apartment she felt a strange sensation, she pulled out Saika from her arm to whats was the promblem. "Whats wrong Saika?"

'Steal steal steal,my loved...their all being stolen by him. He's here, the robber is here...kill him'

There was a knock at the door; she went to answer it holding Saika behind her back. And when she opened the door; he was there. "Mikado, what are you doing here?"

"So your the mother huh", he let himself in and sat down. "Your to stand by and await my word children" he said and "Yes father" they replied.

Anri turned around and her eyes were glowing bright red, "So your the stealer, you must be punished for your crime". Mikado only looked at her with a striaght face and said "I assume your Saika right now, correct? Where is Sonohara-san right now"

Saika only chuckled.

"Anri has fallen down, I'm in control for now. So I'm going to cut you and make you obidient"

She pointed her sword at Mikado and tried to stan him but was blocked by one of his children, "How did you steal them?" she asked. He pulled Yasu out of palm like magic and his eyes began to glow blue. Saika was wide eyed, "Whe..where did you get that?!" "Thats for me to know and you to never find out".

Mikado then looked at his minions and said, "Stand down and return to your normal lives till I call for you" "Yes father"; the children left the apartment leaving Mikado and Saika to themselves.

"Now that we're alone we can really talk" "You're no normal human are you" replied Saika.

Mikado gave a light laugh; Saika was confused, "Whats so funny boy". "Its nothing,nothing at all. Anyway, what i want is a compromise; no more following or schemes against me"

"Is there anyother choice" "I'll just seal you away forever and your children become mine or you can become my sword. How does that sound" Saika pondered at the choices she could choose' be sealed, become his sword, or back off'. "Fine I'll back off but if you take more of the people I loved you'll regret it"

"Thanks Saika-san, oh and one more thing; can you wipe Sonohara-san's memory of this night" he asked. "Of coarse but what will you do tomorrow?"

Mikado grinned at her "Leave that to me" he got up and left.

Back at Izaya's office in Shinjuku, Namie walked in carrying a box. "Heres that package you ordered" "Thankyou my dear Namie"

Izaya opened the box and pulled out chess pieces, a go board, and a deck of cards.

"What strange game you playing now" asked Namie

"A new game I call the king's force. Theres Mikado the White and Black king, me the black bishop, Niekawa the black queen and that brat Aoba as the black rook. And theres them; Sonohara the white queen, Celty the white knight, Dota-chin the white bishop, and Shizu-chan as the white rook"

"What about the pieces and cards?" "Their roles will be filled out inventually, but don't lose focus of the king. The king is the center of it all"

They next day: 8am, Raira Academy

Anri walked into class hoping Mikado was his usual self again. She looked around and wasn't, then she felt a hand on her was Mikado and the smiling face she knew.

"Good morning Sonohara-san" "Mikado-kun" "Whats wrong, you look as if you've seen a ghost".

She smiled "Oh its nothing, good morning"

Kagami has logged in:

Kagami:Hello, I'm new here

Setton:Hello

Bakyura:Sup

Kanra:Hey newbie

Saika:Hello

Secret chat on

Kanra:You're quite the actor aren't you Kagami-kun

Kagami:Stay out of it. Its none of your business

Secret chat off

Setton:Still enjoying your vacation Bakyura

Bakyura:Yep, the perfect lovey dovey honeymoon

Kanra:You're not even married and you're still underage

Bakyura:Shut it you bastard

Kagami:LOL

Thats the end of chapter 5, thankyou for reading and to continue reading. For anyone confused, kagami means mirror. To express his to face persona.


	6. Chapter 6

I am reworking the entire thing from the beginning to make it better. Keep in check for the whole month.

-Otomen 13


End file.
